The Wiglaf Witches
by Bekahbee
Summary: Five female transfers arrive at Hogwarts, wherein comedy, drama, and romance reign supreme. Includes multiple romantic pairings that change quite often. Chapter 3 posted.
1. Hagrid and the Hogwarts Express

**Main Characters **

Harry Potter - a famous boy that needs no introduction.

Ron Weasley - his best friend.

Hermione Granger - his other best friend.

**The Wiglaf Witches**

Menen Emryndar - leader of one of the most prestigious covens at Wiglaf Women's School for White Witches. Has brilliant red hair and bright green eyes.

Quaris Bumblepin - her best friend. Talks and thinks far too much for her own good. Has short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Rynn Bumblepin - Quaris' younger twin sister. Schemes and plots and meddles in everyone's lives. Quite boy crazy. Has long blond hair, blue eyes, and is as skinny as a twig.

Trinshy Pindorklunk - the eternal optimist of her coven. She is filled with useless facts and even more useless advice, but is extremely loyal. Has light brown hair and tiny brown eyes.

Gars-Neis Thimblesnark - called 'Neis' most of the time, but occasionally referred to as 'Garsie.' Possesses a dry wit and a knack for starting fights with all the wrong people. Has incredibly long black hair and violet eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Platform 9 and 3/4 was quite empty, seeing as it was between school terms. I myself would much have preferred to transfer to Hogwarts at the beginning of a new year. But such is life. Things never seem to go as planned, do they?

My friends and I waited for the train to arrive, feeling rather unfortunate, as most people do when fate has dealt them a rather unexpected blow.

We were top students at the Wiglaf Women's school for White Witches, never dreaming that our academic success would lead us to Hogwarts. From what I had heard about it, I'd just as soon stay at Wiglaf.

Danger and intrigue were all well and good in storybooks and fairy tales. But where magic was concerned, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The train should have been here by now." Quaris mumbled, glancing at her white-gold pocket watch. She kept time better than anyone I knew, and yet she was also the most foolish person in the free world. It might have had something to do with her fair hair and sunny complexion.

"It'll be here. Stop complaining." Neis replied, hauling her bags and things. Traveling did not become her, but it didn't exactly do wonders for anyone else.

At long last, our train had arrived. We were quite tired, naturally, but we clambered aboard, as was expected of the star pupils of Wiglaf. We were held to a higher standard than most.

And that is why I wasn't looking forward to attending Hogwarts.

We were bound to be treated like cheeky little brown-nosers, and despite being well-received at Wiglaf's, Hogwarts seemed to be a new entity entirely.

I could hear the insults now, as though they were being said in my ear at that very moment.

And the rumors were less than reassuring, at best. Harry Potter, the boy wonder. The bright and talented future wizard. The miracle of the ages. It was quite enough to make me sick.

But I made myself think of other things…On the sunny side, I mused, at least my friends were with me. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"You know, train-related accidents are the second leading cause of death amongst wizards and magick folk. I read that in a book." Trinshy blurted out. She was staring out the window with a blank expression on her face.

"You've gone completely dotty, you know that?" Rynn told her. She crossed her arms over her chest and complained of boredom.

"Let's buy some confections. They have the best sweets on this train." I suggested. I had a craving for some of those chocolate frogs.

"Great idea, Menen. Let's get fat and ruin our chances with any handsome, available boys at Hogwarts." Rynn replied saucily.

And then it dawned on me that Hogwarts was a coeducational institution. Boys attended Hogwarts as well. Naturally I had known that from the beginning, but I never quite made the connection.

"Rynn will land herself a boy within a week. She's been waiting years for this." Neis said with a laugh.

"I'll take you up on that bet, Garsie. There is no possible way that my sister can get anyone to date her within seven days. She's too horrid."

Quaris shook hands with Neis while Rynn wasn't looking.

I yawned and debated hiding somewhere in the loo, but I didn't want to leave them unsupervised. After all, we had a few good hours to spare in which to engage in a whole mess of trouble.

I used an Imperturbable Charm so that I would not be bothered by their noises while I tried to sleep. Unfortunately, the girls had a little too much fun with my invisible barrier.

They would throw things at me and watch them bounce back. The jocularity of this was ever increasing, especially when they made a game of how far they could make certain objects bounce.

I woke up and sighed as the charm began losing its effect. I loved fun as much as anyone, but being the leader of my coven, I had certain rules that I was required to follow. Rules I was meant to enforce.

"You know if you cast that and a madman came on the train, you wouldn't be able to hear him and by the time it wore off, he'd have you in his clutches. Wouldn't that be a most dreadful way to die?" Trinshy babbled away.

"Can we stop talking about death? It's so horribly depressing." Quaris said, hugging herself as though an invisible cold were washing over her.

"I've read up a bit on that Potter bloke. Didn't he meet a Death Eater on a train a few years ago?" Rynn wondered. Quaris shot her a dirty look.

"Scared, eh? Not to worry, Rynn. They most likely go after pretty girls." said Neis.

"Why do you always-"

"Girls, come off it. You've been utter terrors ever since we've boarded this wretched train." I leaned back and tried to close my eyes, knowing that the nightmare was only just beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Quaris wondered. We were just off the Hogwarts Express and we gingerly stepped into the town of Hogsmeade. In the letters I had received from the headmaster, I was told that we'd be met at the station.

But looking around, I noted that the station was rather empty. Whoever was supposed to have met us…they certainly weren't here now.

"Oh, bloody hell." Neis muttered. The dark circles under her eyes were the exact same color as her hair. She looked positively haggard.

"Watch your language. We don't want the representative from Hogwarts to think we're heathens." Rynn told her. She was looking around as though she'd spotted someone, but she nary said a word.

"What representative? There's no one here." Trinshy said. Her irrepressible smile had drooped.

"Rather weighty, this." I groaned, dragging my trunk across the stoney grounds of the stationhouse. Perhaps I should have packed lighter.

"How long do we wait?" Rynn asked.

I noticed a rather large, hairy-looking man standing behind her. He fit the description of Hogwart's Groundkeeper perfectly.

"Not long, Rynn. I do believe that Hagrid has finally arrived." I said to her. I moved closer and held out my hand to make his acquaintance. His grip was firm and warm, reminding me of a comfy bed by the fire.

"You lot look tired out. And no small wonder, being as it's way past the witching hour. Pardon the reference." He said in a low, booming voice. It was rather comforting to hear him speak.

Hagrid, the gentle giant, helped us carry our things and we soon left the station. We walked on a bit and stopped when we came to a large carriage pulled by what looked to be Thestrals. But then again, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me.

None of my friends were able to see them. The only reason I could see them lay in the fact that I had seen death. To this day, there are certain images I cannot erase from my mind.

"Ladies first." Hagrid said after loading our cargo onto the stagecoach. We climbed into it and settled ourselves against the plush cushioning. It wasn't long before we fell asleep in each other's laps.

A sudden jolt of the carriage brought us to life again and Hagrid glanced out the curtained window.

"We've made it." He said to us with a smile. I could see he was dreadfully proud of Hogwarts, so I began to wonder if maybe I shouldn't give it a chance after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ms. Emryndar and company. Wiglaf gave you such high recommendations that we couldn't possibly have refused your coming here. I do hope you'll find the accommodations quite satisfactory.

I will show you your temporary rooms for this evening. In the morning, we shall have you meet our headmaster, and he'll decide what Houses you'll be staying in. Also, I should warn you about a few things…but I guess it can wait. You five look like you're ready to raise the dead."

I smiled politely at Professor McGonagall, following her up a marble staircase and into an enormous room with five four-poster beds lined neatly in a row. They were surrounded by tons of burgundy velvet fabric, drawn up by ropes of pure gold.

After we were left alone, we all collapsed onto our respective beds, drawing the velvet curtains lazily. It was an unspoken decree that we were not to be bothered by any means.


	2. Pink Potions

"Aren't these beds positively divine?" Rynn murmured, stretching like a cat on her comfortable four-poster bed. The rest of us groaned.

"Stuff it, String-Bean." Neis mumbled, shoving her head under the pillow.

It was just as well that someone woke us up, because no more than a second later, Professor McGonagall herself waltzed into the large bedroom and made a formal wake-up call.

"Good morning, ladies. I trust you slept well." She said, giving a twitch of the eye. All of our blankets began floating around our beds, folding themselves up in a most impressive manner.

Good morning, indeed. The room was quite chilly and I hadn't worn stockings.

"If you will kindly dress, I can introduce you to our headmaster." She said, pulling back an invisible strand of hair on her immaculate head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore looked to be a kindly old man with one of those extremely long beards that one might be afraid to trip over. Well…perhaps it wasn't _that_ long.

"As mentioned in my letters to your wonderful headmistress, we don't usually take on transfers. Students usually adjust better when they've been here from the start. But Headmistress Dooghulla insisted that you needed to be challenged.

Wiglaf has taken you as far as it can. Let Hogwarts improve and hone your talents." He said with a friendly sort of countenance. I nodded graciously, even though my true feelings were vastly different.

"Now, since this is new to me as well, I shall be choosing your Houses myself based on your character. Normally we use the Sorting Hat, but since you are fourth years, that might seem a bit too juvenile.

Gars-Neis Thimblesnark…incredibly smart with a rapier wit…you shall be apart of Ravenclaw House…" He said, handing her a uniform of blue and bronze. Neis nodded her head in thanks.

"…Trinshy Pindorklunk…joyful and friendly, loyal and trustworthy, you are best suited to Hufflepuff House." He handed her the yellow and black uniform, watching as she took them with awe. Yellow happened to be her favorite color.

"…Rynn Bumblepin…shrewd and insightful….cunning with a dash of sly…you are to be a Slytherin." He gave her a uniform that was green and silver. She took them with a false smile, since she knew that silver could never hope to match with green.

"…and finally…brave best friends, Menen and Quaris…you two shall join the ranks of Gryffindor House." He handed us the beautiful uniform of scarlet and gold, never realizing how happy we were to have been paired together.

It would make adjusting that much easier.

"Now that you know where you belong, that is where you shall sit for meals and where you shall dwell from now on." He said, leading us to the Dining Hall.

We pulled on our Hogwarts' robes and tried to quiet our raging stomachs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quaris and I approached Gryffindor table with mild trepidation. Would they like us? Would they hate us? Were we destined to become scapegoats for merciless bullies?

"Which one is Menen?" "And which one is Quaris?" We heard someone say. Only it wasn't some_one_. It was some_two_.

"We're the Gryffindor Prefects." Said two rather gangly red-headed boys. They seemed a bit clownish, but at least they were friendly.

"I'm Quaris." Quaris mumbled, looking down at her feet. She was blushing quite furiously.

"I'm Menen. How do you do?" I asked them, shaking their hands.

"How do you do what?" They asked in unison. From behind them came a cluster of other students from Gryffindor.

"Anyway, this boy here is our baby brother, Ron," they stopped to give him a sufficient pat on the head, though he didn't look too happy about it, "And this is Seamus Finnigan," they pointed to the boy standing behind Ron.

"And this is Hermione Granger," they gestured toward a beautiful girl with pretty brown eyes, "This is Neville Longbottom, and there's our sister, Ginny, and there's Potter, and this is the legendary Lee Jordan."

"You're full of it, you two!" Lee laughed.

The twins seemed to have gotten carried away with the introductions. But by and by, we were able to sit down for a bit and eat.

And good thing, too, because I was starving. I ravenously tore into the breakfast set out before me and ignored the stares from my fellow Gryffindors.

"Pass the salt, please." Hermione said to Neville. Neville could not take his eyes away from Quaris, who was shoving her mouth full of toast and kippers.

"You could lose a hand if you passed that." Ron whispered to Neville and Harry. I chuckled a bit in spite of myself.

"We haven't eaten since we left Wiglaf's. Yesterday afternoon, it was." I explained. Everyone nodded as though they understood.

"So that's why you left Wiglaf's. They were starving you to death. Oh, the horrors of private school!" Fred said.

"Did you escape during the night? I think that's bloody brilliant." George added.

"We could always use another associate." They said together.

"Leave them alone. They haven't even been here an entire day and already you're trying to be bad influences on them." Hermione said.

"What's the first class of the day, then?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione seemed to be the kind of girl that enjoyed studying.

"Erm…Potions, is it? For fourth years, anyway." Lee Jordan replied.

"You're in for a diabolical treat." George said.

"Snape is completely barmy." Fred added.

Quaris and I looked at each other worriedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quaris and I sat toward the back of the classroom, watching several others walk in after us. Among them, Trinshy, Rynn, and Neis.

We waved at them and they waved back. They took their seats beside us.

"Oh, Menen…I'm absolutely in love. He's a dream. And he's quite popular, good-looking, and wealthy. All major pluses when it comes to boys." Rynn said.

She pointed toward a boy with extremely blond hair and a sour expression. Rynn smiled at him continuously as though that would get his attention. It didn't.

"Give it a rest, Rynn-Pin." said Neis.

"Don't call me Rynn-Pin." she squealed back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced back at us with strange looks. I smiled and tried to play it off as a joke.

"Does this seem funny to you?" Rynn suddenly asked me. I hated her clairvoyance. It popped up at rather inconvenient times.

Before a row could begin, however, a rather ghastly pale man entered the classroom. His greasy black hair made me want to toss him into a pot of soapy water.

"Assuming everyone prepared for today's lesson, we shall begin at once. You shall take the ingredients next to you and use them to create a Transmutation Potion. You are to take an ordinary object, such as a pencil, and change its physical properties into something else.

No messing about or you shall all be reprimanded severely. If one decides to break the rules, you will all pay the penalties. Is that quite understood?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I despise bloody Wolfsbane. It's as sharp as Rynn's tongue." Neis muttered, measuring the plant into our shared cauldron. She had pricked herself at least thrice, sucking her finger with fervor.

"I rather like it. It's a flower." Trinshy murmured.

"Unfortunately, it's poisonous." Quaris said, standing as far away from the table as possible. I giggled a bit in spite of myself.

"Next we add the Essence of Cicero." I said, pouring the iridescent pink liquid into the mixture. It bubbled up and began to change color.

"We must be extra careful, now. The cauldron is apt to boil over and burn the table." Neis said, stirring the cauldron carefully.

"Right." Rynn replied, shaking a healthy dose of Panya Powder into the blend. Panya Powder was only to be used sparingly after everything else had been added.

A small explosion occurred, casting a thin layer of bright pink dust all over our clothes, hair, and faces. We looked like bubble-gum bandits.

"I do believe that this potion can be salvaged." A boy with rather long, shaggy brown hair and big, baggy robes came up behind us. He was as tall as any tree on the grounds and he wore glasses that were far too tiny for him.

"That's Maren Kinguard. He's a Ravenclaw Prefect." Neis said with a rather wry frown.

"So you've come to save the day, Stretch?" I asked. He nodded rather blankly.

After mixing, whipping, and stirring for a few moments, he brought our potion back to life. It was finished and ready for Transmutation.

"Thanks, Maren." I said as he slumped away without fanfare. He'd left as quickly as he'd appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Professor Snape all the way to his desk at the front and kept my head down.

"You accepted help from a Prefect. He wasn't even in the class! Ten points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. And another twenty for disrepresentation of your uniforms. They should not be _pink_."

I walked back toward my table, glancing over at the table which seated Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry grinned at me. Hermione looked rather concerned. Ron avoided my gaze.

Life at Hogwarts was starting to get interesting.


	3. Nighttime in Hogsmeade

Herbology was next, and we were quite glad to be finished with Potions for the day. The twins were absolutely right…Snape _was_ completely barmy. And his apparent favoritism toward Slytherin was absolutely unfair.

"What a lovely greenhouse." Trinshy said with a smile. I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this would be her favorite class.

The five of us stood together, waiting for the class to commence. Then Harry, the famous Potter boy, tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped with fright and turned.

"Sorry, Menen. Didn't mean to frighten you, there." He said. I was quite charmed by his sincere nature, but I shook it off rather quickly.

"No harm done, Potter. So…what do witches and wizards do for fun around here?" I asked. He then came up quite close to my ear.

"Meet Ron, Hermione, and me after class." He whispered. He gave me another friendly smile and went off to join Ron.

"Oooh. You're after Potter. That's such a laugh." Rynn giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"First of all, I am NOT after Harry Potter. Secondly, if I was, there would be absolutely nothing wrong with that." I said. Rynn grinned.

But very soon, Draco Malfoy entered the class and Rynn took after him hurriedly.

"You like Harry?" Quaris nudged me with her elbow. I sighed and shook my head. Neis and Trinshy gave me a look that said they didn't believe me.

"Well, at any rate, I think the Weasley boys are absolutely darling." Quaris said, clutching her hands together and simpering. She can be such a nutter at times.

"Neville is adorable. He reminds me of a pet ferret I once had." Trinshy offered.

"If Rynn wasn't so bloody crazy over Malfoy, I'd fancy him myself. But, as it were, I rather like Lee Jordan. I think he announces at Quidditch games." Neis said.

"Can we stop talking about ruddy boys? We came to Hogwarts for higher education, not _co_-education. Boys are a happenstance, not a bleedin' purpose." I said, damming the flow of conversation.

My coven gave me mournful glances. It was obvious that they were completely preoccupied by the opposite sex. It was utter rubbish, after all. I knew if I could not rein them back in soon, that we would risk doing poorly in our lessons.

If Headmistress Dooghulla received word of our low marks, she would turn us into owls or something. Or at the very least, she'd take us back to Wiglaf.

And just as I was starting to enjoy Hogwarts…

Rynn toddled back to us with a bright smile on her face. She looked as happy as I'd ever seen her. She had gotten herself a date.

"Draco said he'd go with me. Isn't that fantastic?" She mused.

Quaris begrudgingly handed Neis 10 sickles, which she took with solemn superiority.

"I told you, Quaris. Your sister may be horrid, but she's an unstoppable force of nature. Give her two days and she'll hook herself a man…Maybe two." Neis said to her. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, Professor Sprout showed up and the Herbology lesson began. Not a moment too soon in my book.

"Today we'll be looking at the _Quercus Nicholas Parsonus_. Also known as the Walking Tree of Dahomey." Professor Sprout pointed toward a rather short tree with several gaping roots at the very bottom of its trunk. The roots appeared to have the power of legs, as the tree began to sway a little as Professor Sprout spoke.

"They walk habitually as though in a constant race. They are naturally harmless, but I'd advise you not to make any sudden movements, or they shall run you over before you've gained your bearings." She said.

Everyone froze still in their tracks.

"Well, you don't have to be _that_ immobile. We must examine them, you know…by getting a tad closer." She said. Everyone edged closer, moving quite slowly.

Unfortunately, Neville Longbottom at that very moment gave a sneeze that penetrated the very foundation of the ground. The Walking Tree ruffled his roots and took off, heading toward Neville. He zoomed past him, knocking him to the floor.

Neville lay gasping for breath, shocked out of his mind. The Tree stood shivering in a corner as though it were more frightened than Neville himself.

Trinshy fell to her knees and began to shake Neville, even though he was fully conscious.

"Oy, Shee-Shee. Don't kill him." Neis muttered.

"It's all right…it's all right. Uh, Ms. Pindorklunk, would you mind taking Mr. Longbottom to Madame Pomfrey's? And everyone else, be very careful. Approach the Tree with extreme caution."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought we'd never get through _that_." I said. Herbology was over. And nearly everyone had gotten run over at least once by that blasted Walking Tree.

My back was completely sore, but then again, I've never been any good at keeping still.

"That bloody tree practically tap-danced on my rump! What courses are these, anyway? Wiglaf was all textbooks and chanting." Neis murmured.

All of us girls were limping out of the greenhouse. Once outside, Potter pulled me over behind a tree and gestured for me to be silent.

"We usually go to Hogsmeade for fun. If you want, I can take you there after classes are over for the day. We'll have to go at night so no one sees us." Harry said to me in a low voice.

"That would be nice." I said jovially, nodding my head. I had to admit that Harry was rather a nice lad. I'd known far worse, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quaris and I met up in the Gryffindor common room later on. She was staring at me as though I was keeping a secret from her. I truly wasn't.

"What the devil's the matter with you, then?" I asked.

Quaris crossed her arms over her chest and ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Be a baby. I couldn't care less." I said. As I was leaving to go meet Potter, she finally looked at me, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"You're keeping things from me. Why? I can't understand." Quaris said, her eyes shining with tears. I had nearly forgotten all about telling her that I was meeting Potter's group to go to Hogsmeade.

I felt terrible about it, naturally. But that couldn't take away the fact that I did neglect to mention it to her.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Harry and Hogsmeade, but I was under the assumption that you were eavesdropping anyway. You usually don't require an explanation from me." I said, matter-of-factly.

Quaris gave a slight nod, lending credence to my statement. She didn't look so much mad now as she did annoyed. Annoyed that I was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade was a quaint little town all lit up by streetlamps. I was enchanted by its familiarity. I knew I hadn't seen it before, but yet it looked like so many other towns I'd seen and loved as a small child.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Quaris, and I traveled down the long cobblestone paths rather gingerly, as the threat of being exposed was always with us.

We weren't allowed to go into the shops and things, but we took a peek through the windows and were delighted at what was inside.

"Are you sure you really want to see EVERY place in town, Miss Skeeter? Hogsmeade is rather boring when you think about it." I heard someone say.

It sounded distinctly like Maren Kinguard. I hadn't exactly made a good impression on him when we first met, so I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing him again so soon.

"Quick, into the alley." Harry whispered, ushering us into the darkened alley. I cuddled behind Quaris, mildly frightened at the prospect of being discovered and eventually expelled.

I put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing mildly. She turned around to look at me and it was then I noticed that my hand was on Ron's shoulder.

"Erm…sorry." I said. In the dark, my face was glowing bright red.


End file.
